Prince of Hanyou's
by Era Smalwill
Summary: When a prophecy strikes fear into the demon race things are handeled drastically. Years after the incident our favorite hanyou Inuyasha learns who he truly is and where he came from. Will he be able to help the race, and save them from their death?
1. Prologue

**I really love this story idea and have become OBSESSED with it.**

**I positive you'll all love it too. It was inspired by the animated Prince of Egypt movie but it's NOT copying and not really a parody. Anyway I know this story WON'T be let go…like my others (SORRY ABOUT THAT!)**

**So here we go!**

'_thoughts'_

"spoken"

**flash back**

* * *

Lord Naraku sat on his thrown in his lovely palace where servants spent their days worshiping the ground he walked on. He had it all; the beautiful wife, the beautiful palace, and his many beautiful concubines. He had everything except what he wanted most; infinite power.

As he sat the walls echoed his words "Oracle!"

A small, shriveled man with large dangling ears entered his lords throne room and sat down in =front of him bowing. "Yes, my lord? What is it you desire to know?"

Naraku smirked down at the old man. "Tell me, will I always have this?" he gestured to his surroundings," Will I always have these pathetic people and live my lovely life?" He smirked awaiting his answer that he was sure to please him. He was the strongest demon in the land and no one could faze him.

The oracle looked up to him and gave a simple "No, my lord. You will not."

Naraku's posture altered as he stared wide- eyed at the old man. He would lose it all?

"An infant born of human and demon love will over through you and rule these lands. You will sadly disappear from this world after that my lord."

'_Hanyou?' _The room was thick with tension coming from the lord. He rose from his seat and walked towards the oracle; his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

" Tell me oracle. Can you tall me who this hanyou is?" He stood in front of him frowning deeply.

The oracle smiled peacefully. "No."

Naraku raised his sword and in one motion the oracle head rolled to the floor.

NAraku walked calmly back to his throne and sat there stiffly.

He hollered. "Guards!"

Three men in armor came running in and stood frozen when they spied their lord's oracle dead on the floor. They regained their stature and asked what they could do for their lord.

He smirked, "Gather the troops. Tonight, I want every hanyou infant…killed."

"Yes, milord." They walked out the room leaving their smirking lord behind them.

* * *

The village was ablaze with hot fire and the sky seemed to be bleeding with it could red as the bloodshed bellow it. As soldiers; who wore their silver armor and masks; raged through the village scream were heard through out the once quiet night.

The had come from nowhere during a silent night where all that would be heard was a baby awaking inn the night. Now the cries of hundred where heard at their highest octave, as their thoughts were cut and their lives faded.

A woman with long black hair, an small girl on her side, and a crying infant in her arms, stood outside the village; hidden among the trees.

Izayoi calmed her crying son and patted the head of her other. Sango gripped her mothers dress and started up at her with scared and confused eyes. She carried the reed basket that held their cloths she had grabbed in a rush.

She looked down affectionately and bent down to his level. Her sweet daughter; with her thick brown hair and deep drown eyes. Muteki had been so good to her and blessed her with such a beautiful girl. She would surely grow up to be a kind and strong woman.

She looked down at the crying infant in her arms and began tearing up as well. Her son, her Inuyasha. He was the spitting image of his father. Silver hair, golden eyes, fangs, the only thing that kept him from other demons was the two adorable dog-ears on top of his head. Cute as they were…they were his undoing.

'_Oh Inutashio…'_ He was surely her true love. When Muteki, God bless his soul, had been kind and provided for her; Inutashio had loved her and needed her. They had spent many nights just staying awake to hear the other breathe and spoke of so many things. She giggled at the time Inutashio had come to the village and met Sango. The poor thing was so amazed that her sweet daughter nearly called him 'Papa'.

She was brought back from her day dreaming by her crying baby. She looked back at her burning home as it crumbled to the ground and knew their world was never going to be the same again.

She took hold of her eldest child's hand and journeyed further into the forest.

* * *

A nameless soldier slowly stepped out of the village inspecting his handy work and observed the front gat looking for those foolish enough to attempt escape. He saw something move out of the corner of his eye and whipped his head around. The last he saw was a small boy heading into the woods.

"Men! Their trying to escape!" and he and some of his troops set off to kill those who dare disobey their lord.

* * *

Izayoi's hurried feet carried her and her children deeper into the forest as her panic grew with each step. Sango's grip slipped occasionally and Inuyasha would top crying. She was well aware of the soldiers behind her and she knew what she would have to do.

She was going to have to give up one of her children.

She stared at her newborn son. He would be hunted, and probably killed…. unless she could save him.

She saw a small river and told Sango to remain on the riverbed as she waded into the water. She took the basket from her tiny hands and removed the cloths. She placed them on a rock and placed her son inside. Inuyasha was fussing again and she shushed him with the lullaby Inutashio had taught her before he departed on his journey.

_**Hush now my baby**_

_**Be still love don't cry**_

_**Sleep as your rocked by the stream**_

_**Sleep and remember my last lullaby**_

_**So I'll be with you when you dream**_

Inuyasha snuggled into his blanket and she smiled and she nuzzled his neck. She said as silent prayer before she set the basket floating down the river. She didn't move from the water until the basket was out of site.

"Sango, come here sweetheart." Her small daughter walked towards her mother confused.

"Mama, where is Inu going." She placed a finger to her lips to shush her.

"Sango, listen to me. You are to be completely quiet. Inuyasha will be safe now and you are to tell no one of what has happened. Now get me those cloths would you."

Her daughter grabbed the large piece of cloth and gave it to her mother. She then proceeded to wash the cloths until she heard a booming voice behind her.

"You there!" hollered the soldier.

Izayoi placed a fake smile on her face and turned around. "Yes sir, what seems to be the trouble?"

"You, are you from the village east of here." The guards' hard gaze shifted between the two villagers and put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"No sir, we are west from here. I have cloths to wash before returning to my husband."

"Who is this husband of yours?"

She smiled. "Why Taiga Muteki of course! He's the fruit seller in our village. Such a sweet man. So kin…"

"That's enough!" He yelled. He sighed and told his men to return to the village as he left the woman and child.

After the soldiers were gone Izayoi sighed deeply and gazed at her son below her.

"Sango? "

"Yes mother?"

"Things are changing my dughter. Nothing will ever be the same after today." She then grabbed her confused child's hand, their dripping cloths, and headed west.

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I've had this idea for a long time and I wanted to get it there. Tell me if you like it!

WAIT WHAT'S THAT!

A button?

MAYBE YOU SHOULD CLICK IT!


	2. Chapter 1

_After the soldiers were gone Izayoi sighed deeply and gazed at her daughter below her._

"_Sango? "_

"_Yes mother?"_

"_Things are changing my son. Nothing will ever be the same after today." She then grabbed her confused daughter's hand, their dripping cloths, and headed west._

_**As the woven basket floated ashore the young boy grasped it in his hand. As he lifted the lid there lay a young infant with soft white hair and the tiniest of dog-ears on his head. As the young boy stared at the infant a large shadow passed over him and they were taken away; the young boy struggled and held the basket tight as the baby awoke and wailed into the daylight.**_

"AHHHHH!" Inuyasha sprung forward in his bed. He sat there drenched in his own sweat as his chest heaved up and down. He ran his hand through his long raven hair and slowly crept out of his bed as he tried to steady his racing heart. He walked throughout his room passing the many treasures as if they were nothing.

"That darn dream." He sighed as he laid his head in his hands. He turned his head to the side and observed the golden bracelet that had been around his wrist since as long as he could remember. The golden piece of metal wrapped around his entire wrist and some sort of language from the west was encrypted on the right side.

Inuyasha slowly stood up as he wrapped his kimono around his body. The every day clothing was very irritating and made him feel like a woman, but it was what his father said was 'suited' for a prince. He slowly strolled through the hallways as servants scurried around doing their morning chores. He saw that a group of maid stood outside his elder brothers door and he gave a wicked smirk.

"Ladies, is my brother still sleeping?" He said with a charming smile.

"Oh! My prince, do not worry! We will have him awake in…"

"Nonsense! Allow me, this will only take a moment." He gave a sickingly sweet smile as he walked into his brother's chambers.

As Inuyasha carefully maneuvered around the vast arrangement of weaponry in his elder brother's room he finally reached the canopy-covered bed. His brother lay there on his stomach, his bareback upward. (imagines Shesshomaru shirtless –DROOOOLS-) He smirked as he saw Shesshomaru's face turned to the side. He grabbed the bowl of ink and brush and began his masterpiece.

The servant scrubbed the floor, as his waterlogged hands grew weary with each movement. He finally came to the last corner in which he smiled at the thought of his work being done for the day.

"INUYASHA!"

The servant groaned as the master's two rowdy sons ran through the foyer; ruining his hard days work. The two young men ran like children as Inuyasha, the youngest son, slipped and slid on the freshly cleaned floor. Shesshomaru followed behind with a strange look on his face. No not a facial expression, but what appeared to be a mustache and a strange smile stretched from one side of the elder son's face to the other.

Inuyasha skidded to a stop. " Now big brother, you really are… over reacting." He held his hands up defending himself.

Shesshomaru's gave an angry growl. "Over…reacting! You drew on my FACE!"

Inuyasha smirked and calmly began walking out the room. "But you look so pretty….Shessy," He gave his brother one final wicked smirk before running down the hallway.

"**INUYASHAAAA!**" Shesshomaru raced behind his brother leaving our poor saddened servant to another day of hard work.

The two boys raced through the palace leaving scratches on the floors and knocking down priceless paintings, vases, and what not. "Now Shesshomaru aren't you being a little to hasty!?" hollered Inuyasha. He nearly slipped on the freshly cleaned floors as he skidded into the main hall where the regions finest sculptor worked on a life sized sculpture of their father.

Shesshomaru chuckled as he cracked his knuckles. "Inuyasha my dear little brother. I am going to enjoy this." Shesshomaru took slow steps toward his brother as Inuyasha cowered backwards toward the sculpture. As Inuyasha took a final step the poor soul bumped into the tool that held up the rather short sculptor causing the poor man to tumble backwards; knocking over the sculpture in the process.

It happened in slow motion; to our poor young men anyway. The sculpture tumbled down and as it came to the floor the still wet face stuck to the wooden surface. The boys stood shellshock; both of their cocky grins completely wiped from their faces. Once coming out of their stupor, they could now clearly hear as well as see the old man crying on the floor; repeating 'why me?!' over and over. With their heightened sense of hearing they also heard the loud roar of their father.

"**BOYS!!!"**

The two boys in question momentarily forgot about their previous argument and silently agreed with the other as they began running down the hall with their tails between their legs (hehe..see what I did there? XD Kara Hikaru: No -_- Me: A.D.D child! KH: ^_^ Proud of it!)(note: I was sabotaged in math class)

The boys sat there on their knees face towards the floras, their angry father stared them down from his thrown of terror. Lord Naraku had a look of pure deep anger across his face. In his hand he held the now destroyed head of his once grand sculpture; one side of the face was still wet so it was squished into a distorted shape. He glared down at his two sons and slowly stepped towards them.

He held out the copy of his face. "Boys, do you know what this is?" IT felt more like a statement than a question, so neither answered. He threw the head down to the floor where it shattered into the tiniest of pieces.

"This is the future of our lands!" He shouted brutally at his sons. He stormed his way back to his thrown and sat with a thud. He sighed "Shesshomaru," the elder son stood "

How can I expect you to rule in my place when you can't even control yourself and your younger brother?" Inuyasha cringed and stood. "Father!"

Both men looked at Inuyasha; one in shock and the other in anger. He looked at his elder brother; though a pain he was still his brother. "It's not Shesshomaru's fault. I was the one who did the wrong. He was merely…teaching me a lesson," He took a step forward, "You mustn't be so hard on him."

Lord Naraku stared at his two boys. "Shesshomaru, will you give me and your brother a moment alone?" Shesshomaru stood, bowed, and with a final look art Inuyasha he walked out the large doors.

Inuyasha stood stiff before his father. Naraku stood up and slowly made his way to where he was standing in front of the young man. He sighed and walked past him to the large window over looking his lands.

"Inuyasha, you won't have deal with society. You will not have to deal with any of the duties that come with being a Lord. Shesshomaru on the other hand, will. I have high expectations and I'm sorry…but neither you nor him can reach them at this point." He gestured to the door with his finger, and Inuyasha slowly made his way to the door.

With his hand on the handle he said, "You are not reaching our expectations either, Father." And left the room

Shesshomaru paced the floor back and forth. "The future of our lands he says! Control your younger brother he says!" He pounded his fist into the wall with an angry grunt.

"You worry to much." Came from above. Shesshomaru glared and looked up at his brother who appeared to be sewing something while sitting on the banister of the roof.

"No," he pointed at him, "I worry precisely the right amount! You worry to little!" He sighed and sunk to the floor as Inuyasha landed from above. Inuyasha walked over to the large bowl of water on a nearby table and passed the bag he had sewn through it.

"Shesshomaru, you have to realize this." He gestured him over with his head. Shesshomaru stood and walked over. " Things will be fine." He placed the bag in his hand. "The universe works in many ways. And it is very clearly in you favor. So don't worry," he pointed in the distance at two passing priests, "have a little fun." The two boys smirked, and Shesshomaru threw the bag; drenching the priests in the process.

The boys bellowed out with laughter and slowly walked away from the scene. Shesshomaru smiled (ERA: DROLLS) and patted his brother on the back. "Your right Inuyasha. I just need to kick back," he leaned against the wall, "and relax." Inuyasha smirked and began walking in the other direction.

"So, your not worried about the fact that we're late for Father's ceremony." He waited and then…

"**INUYASHA!"**


	3. Chapter 2

Last Time On Prince of Hanyou's:

The boys bellowed out with laughter and slowly walked away from the scene. Shesshomaru smiled (ERA: DROOLS) and patted his brother on the back. "Your right Inuyasha. I just need to kick back," he leaned against the wall, "and relax." Inuyasha smirked and began walking in the other direction.

"So, your not worried about the fact that we're late for Father's ceremony." He waited and then…

"INUYASHA!"

* * *

**Now:**

"Inuyasha I can not BELIEVE you made us so late! I am said to be a blessing to this family and you have allowed me to sink so low!" Shesshomaru allowed the servant girls around him to fix his kimono

and such ,as he and Inuyasha hurried along to the throne room. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and chuckled as he patted his brother on the back.

"Now calm down Shesshy, no one will even notice us." Inuyasha pushed his brother through the door only to be greeted by many regal people around them kneeling on the floor. The room bowed in their direction and their fathers raise his hand in their direction gesturing them forward.

"Ah, the young princes have arrived!" He said; with voice rimmed with anger.

"No one will even notice, huh." Shesshomaru growled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave a shallow smile and began walking through the crowd. When they arrived at their father they kneeled at his feet.

"Rise my sons." He said in a powering voice. The two boys slowly rose and moved over by their mother. She leaned to Shesshomaru and whispered "You are late my son."

"I apologize mother SOMEONE kept me occupied." He sent a glare to his younger brother.

"Your father has just named you Prince Regent. You are now responsible for overseeing all the temples. Now get over there and thank your father" She continued smiling humbly at the crowd as her husband continued his speech.

"It is now he time for my son to hold the responsibilities of a man." He gestured to Shesshomaru; a sign that he was free to approach him, Shesshomaru rose from his seat on the floor and bowed to his father and then the room. The room filled with gentle applause, as if the were frightened into clapping. Naraku allowed this for a short while but then cleared his throat to continue his speech.

He smiled (shivers –trust me out of FEAR!-) and announced, "My priests have prepared a gift for you my son! Said to have come from exotic lands!" His voice echoed to the two creature-like men in the back. One a shriveled man who's skin seemed green- like, and the other who seemed as big a house but had a head to small for his swelled body. "Jaken and Maro, please show us your treasures!" Naraku shouted at the two men causing them to nearly spew out the food they had shoved into their mouths. They quickly swallowed their food and drank another quick drink of sake before rudely wiping their mouths. The two spun around to face their lord, and with bi eyes and smiles they slowly stepped forward, both sweating slightly at their foreheads.

Maro leaned down to Jaken ad whispered, "Jaken, what are we gunna do?," his smile never leaving his face he continued, "We have NOTHING!"

Jaken's smiled almost wavered but he cast a look to his friend, bring the girl from the West Kingdom, she'll do nicely."

"But she doesn't like me…"

"Just GET HER!"

Jaken and Maro reached the front of the large room and as Jaken gestured Maro to the left to retrieve their "gift from exotic lands" he cleared his throat and began his show. Clenching the smoke bomb in his sleeve.

"My lord, we present to you," he through the small ball down to the ground spreading a purple smoke through the room, " for your delectation and delight an exotic apparition from far away lands. As the smoke cleared you saw Maro holding a rope that connected to a beautiful girl who Inuyasha and Shesshomaru both looked at the girl with much appreciation.

The girl stood in the center of the room with rope tied around her wrists. She had long ebony hair tied back with a braid. She wore something that would resemble a sleeping robe that only reached to her knees, but instead of the plain white cloth it was a deep blue trimmed in red accompanied by a red sash tied around her waist. Her skin was not the normal pale complexion one would be familiar with in these lands, but slightly tanned from the sun's rays. She wore golden rings around her ankles and through her ears (hoop earrings…anyone…ok moving). Jaken smirked before gesturing his arm to the girl, "We offer this delicate cherry blossom."

She yanked her arms back in a feeble to get away; only to be yanked back my Maro till she was in front of Shesshomaru. Naraku smirked as he laid his hand on his son's back lightly pushing him forward. Inuyasha stretched his neck to get a better look at the beauty.

Sheshomaru smiled and slowly stride to the girl as she stood her ground and sent a disgusted look his way. Shesshomaru smirked at her look and grabbed her chin receiving a shocked look from the young maiden..

"Let us inspect this "cherry blossom." The maiden glared at him and snapped, literally snapped her teeth, at his hand! Shesshomaru yanked his hand back in both disgust and a hint of fright.

"More like a wicked demoness." He cringed at her as she gave him a look that would kill.

Inuyasha right out laughed as he stood from his eat and walked towards Sheshomaru. He elbowed him in the side in a joking manner " Not much of a taiga are you?" He laughed more and failed to notice Shesshomaru's smirk as he went behind his brother. He placed both hands on Inuyasha's back and pushed him forward. "And that's why I give her o you, Inuyasha." Inuyasha's eyed widened, having learned from his brother's mistake..

"No, no no…" he attempted stepping back only to be pushed forward again.

"Yes, my dear little brother."

"That's generous but…"

'I won't be given to anyone!"

The two stood frozen having heard the young woman speak for the first time. She looked Inuyasha up and down with disgust.

"Especially a pampered palace brat!"

The room echoed with laughter as Inuyasha stood frozen. Shesshomaru chuckled and told his brother, "Are you going to let her talk to you like that?" Inuyasha pulled away from his brother with a scowl. He strode up the frustrated woman and pointed a song finger in her face. "You…" he looked her up and down, " will show proper respect, for a prince." He smirked, as she stood silent for a moment. She scowled as she dug her feet into the ground and spoke in her raged voice., "I AM showing you all the respect you deserve…" she yanked her rope free from Maro's grip, "NONE!" She swung the rope around the room, frightening the people around her. Guards came rushing from sides of the room; they were stopped by Inuyasha jumping forward and gripping the rope in mid-air. As he hit the ground he growled out " Be still." She pulled harder and he skidded across the floor and pulled harder. " Untie this rope! I demand you set me free!" She pulled more and nearly fell into the small koi pond in the center of the room. "Be still!" "No, let go!" Inuyasha finally took notice of the koi pond and smirked up at the girl. "As you wish." He allowed the rope to slip from his hand as he watched her stumbled backwards and landing with a splash in the pond.

He watched as room roared once again as the crowd laughed at the girl's expense; his father and brother's being one of the loudest. He looked back at his family and his smile faltered as he saw his mother look at him in disappointment. Shesshomaru came forward and draped his arm across his brother's arm across Inuyasha's shoulders. He laughed and turned towards the guard puling the fallen girl out of the water. "You there!, " the guard looked up, "Get her dried off and sent to Prince Inuyasha's chambers! Now father, " they both turned to face Naraku, ", if it pleases you; my first act as regent is to appoint Inuyasha as Royal Chief Architect!" Sheshomaru slipped the sapphire ring from his finger and slipped in onto his brother's. He raised their hands together as the room applauded.

As their hands were dropped Inuyasha looked at the ring and swelled with a new found pride. This may be his chance to not only prove that he, the youngest, was worth more than he title 'prince'. He smiled and gripped the golden bracelet around his wrist. He looked up at the cheering faces but his smile fell as he spotted the woman he allowed to fall. He felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, which he assumed was guilt. She was slowly led by her arm by a guard who could have been gentler about it. A growl slowly rose its way from his chest, but before it could surface he shoved it back down. 'Where'd that come from?' He shook the feeling from his mind and saw the soaked woman was glaring at him as she was dragged out of his sight.

He felt that feeling the pit of his stomach rise once again.

* * *

Rate and comment below on what you think so far!

-Ciya


End file.
